Chi Chi's dilemma
by evilraditz
Summary: What happens when Chi CHi is rather upset with her life? Odd pairing, CC/Veg.
1. Default Chapter

  
ok,I may get some flames on the pairing so here it is : ODD COUPE ALERT!! If you are soo hooked on the basic pairing then don't read this. FOr the B/V fans who hate any pairing other then B/V, then read my other fanfic!!! Adult situation warnng too, especially in the second chapter. If you can't handle it,then don't read it.   
  
  


Chi Chi sat idly at the kitchen table thinking of what to cook once again for dinner. She didn't even know why she was bothering, she knew that Goku and Gohan would bring back a fish for dinner.   


And it was always a fish.   


She let out a sigh as she thought of how routine her life seemed. She would get up, make breakfast for her husband and child. Eat. Clean up. Pack them a lunch. Clean up. Say goodbye when they left for training. Clean the house while she thought of what to cook for dinner. Cook dinner. Eat. Clean up. Force Gohan to take a bath even thought he should know enough that when he stinks he needs to get clean. Then the hard part would come; Getting Goku to shower. Chi Chi turned up her nose at the thought of how her husband once got in bed and he was all sweaty and he tried to get some from her. Chi Chi coughed as she pushed that to the back of her mind.   


The boys were out training for the arrival of the androids. All of them were. Piccolo, Tein, Krillin, and her family would all disappear during the day. This gave Chi Chi time to think, though sometimes she wished she wouldn't. She loved her family, no doubt about that, but she would catch herself wishing things were slightly different.   


For instance, she was very proud of Goku being so heroic and all, but no one ever stops and thinks what happens if he dies?Then she would be left alone and her son would grow up with out a father. True, there were the dragon balls, but its the point she was stressing. And what if Kami or Piccolo died? I'll tell you what happens, Chi Chi said to herself. No more dragon balls. And when there are no dragon balls, her dead hubby couldn't be brought back. Or, her son if he died too, seeing that he is following in his fathers footsteps.   


Chi Chi wanted something that would put an end to the everyday-block she has been in for the longest of years. She wished for once she could live like a normal person in a normal relationship. Don't get her wrong, she truly loved Goku, and always will no matter what, but she needed a change. A vacation may do it. But the same old day in-day out lifestyle will still be waiting for her when she got back. It seemed to the black haired woman that she would not be able to escape this routine.   
Ever.   


She got up and was just about to start cooking the rice when Gohan ran in. He was wearing tattered clothes and was panting like a dehydrated dog.   


"Mom! Guess what?" He said between pants.   


Thinking it was going to be the announcement of catching a fish for dinner for the millionth time, Chi Chi droned out " What is it Gohan?"   


"We saw Bulma during our training, and she invited us over for the evening!"   


"That's great! DO I need to bring anything?"   


"Nope!" Goku chimed in sticking he head through the door. " But now I don't now what to do with this." He walked in the door holding the big fish Chi Chi has been thinking of the whole day.   


" We can put it in the large freezer and eat it tomorrow, how's that sound?" Chi Chi said as she pointed to the basement, implying that Goku would carry that smelly thing down. Goku nodded like a happy child and ran downstairs.   


"Bulma invited everybody. She said it was time for us to stop thinking abut training for once and take an evening off. Its going to be a big party!!"   


"That's nice," Chi Chi said, wondering why they never listened to her but would do anything when Bulma suggested it. She just brushed it off her shoulders enjoying the fact that she could actually spend some time with her family.   


Goku ran up the steps sounding like a herd of elephants and smelling like BO and fish. "Can we go now?"   


"NOOO!" Chi Chi yelled as she plugged up her nose. " Yous two stink to high heavens!!" She could see Gohan turn up his nose at taking a bath, and Goku was standing right behind him doing the same thing. " But the quicker you to bathe the sooner we can leave." With that said, the two were fighting over who got to the shower first. Goku won, but after another yelling, he ended up sharing a bath with his son.   


In a half an hour, they were off to Capsule Corp. Goku instant transmissioned them there, so they actually only arrived a little fashionably late. Chi Chi greeted them all with a smile. Goku took off for the food and Gohan went off to Piccolo to bother him for a bit. Chi Chi was left standing there. Not for too long though. Bulma pulled Chi Chi into the kitchen where they prepped the meal. Mrs. Briefs had to go out to get more food for the supper.   


Chi Chi stirred the gravy as Bulma took to getting the potatoes ready.   


"So how are you and Goku?" Bulma asked to start up a conversation.   


"Good. Things are going the same as usual. So how about you and Yamcha?"   


Bulma looked a bit hurt and shocked. " You don't know?" Chi Chi shook her head. "We broke up a few weeks ago."   


"I am sorry.. I didn't know"   


"No one told you?" Bulma asked only to get another head shake from her friend. " I called it off between us. Things were just not working out." She said as she shrugged.   


"So, how's single life for you?"   


" Good. I have my eye on some one." Bulma said with a giggle.   


"Who is it this time?"   


"Vegeta."   


Chi Chi had to refrain from knocking the gravy off the stove. " Vegeta? Why?"   


Bulma took her attention away from peeling the potatoes just in time to see Chi Chi's eyes bulging from her head. "He's so..... I dunno. Wild...I guess. Very spontaneous. And he is just plain sexy.. Don't you think?" Bulma said teasingly.   


"If you are into stuck up, rude, egotistical men, then perhaps." She went back to stirring the gravy as Bulma yapped away at her crush on the Saiyan prince.   


Little did they know they were being watched. Vegeta was just finishing showering and was heading out the front door to eat when he over heard the two girls talking for a while now. He grimaced at the thought that the baka named Bulma had a crush on him. Even though he kind of knew that already, it made his stomach twist and churn sourly. She was so prissy and annoyingly cheerful that it made his anger burn. Needless to say, he did not like the blue haired woman much.   


He did find himself wondering about her friend though. Not saying that he needed love in his life or anything like that for he was to preoccupied with training. He did catch himself from time to time wondering what the hell she saw in that clown husband of hers. He had only met her a few times, and his thoughts were usually mentally cursing Kakarot at the time. But, he did not hate her, for reasons he did not know. She did slave her day away cooking and making everything good for her family. He was turned on by the fact that she knew her place, which was to serve her man. She was not an air head like Bulma was. He could settle down with a woman like that, if he ever decided too. He decided to listen to the two girls talk for a bit more. His stomach could wait a bit longer for the snacks that were outside.   


"Chi Chi, is something bothering you? You are not your usual self." Bulma said as she started to mash at the potatoes. Chi Chi let out a sigh as she poured the gravy in the gravy boat.   


"well... I don't know. " Chi Chi started out. "I never see Goku anymore with him training all the time. He comes back late after dinner and by that time I am either in bed sleeping or soon to be. I don't know if I have a right to complain and all" Chi Chi sat down and spilt her guts to her trustworthy friend. " My life is like a big schedule, and dare I do something or want to do something that s not on it, Goku argues with me."   


"So how long has it been?"   


"Huh?" Chi Chi replied in confusion.   


Bulma let out a little laugh. "Since you two have done it."   


Chi Chi instantly blushed a bit. But Bulma did not let up on her prying curiosity unless she would be told the answer.   


"Well, just a week. But for it to be more then just plain having sex and having i mean a bit more, a really long time." Chi Chi spit out rather embarrassingly.   


Vegeta had to muffle a laugh, for anything about Kakarot's stupidity would cause him to burst in a mad hysterical fit of laughter. It was even better to find out he was having problems keeping his wife satisfied. His stomach growled with more demanding every second. He would have to get something to eat and leave the girls to their private conversation. He walked out from behind the wall a few moments later and walked through the kitchen. He noted Bulma's staring eyes and saw Chi Chi glance at him for a second, then turned her gaze somewhere else. Soon he was hit with fresh air from out side, and made his way to the food table.   


Bulma made a gesture with her hands pretending to grab an imaginary butt and made Chi Chi laugh. They continued to prep for dinner that would be served in about an hour.   


Diner came and went,almost all the food was eaten except for the lima beans. Saiyan must have a thing against them, for none ate them voluntarily. Vegeta did feel sorry for Gohan, for Chi Chi put a heaping pile of the slimly green things on his plate and forced him to eat them. When Bulma tried doing that to him, he flicked the few that had successfully made it on his plate with his finger sending them flying across the table, hitting the unsuspecting Kami in the face.   


After diner, Goku and Gohan went outside along with everyone else besides the women and Vegeta. Vegeta went upstairs, and the women cleared the table. Some where in between clearing the table and washing the dishes, Mrs. Briefs got sick. Lunch helped her out of the kitchen and up to her room. Bulma just plain disappeared. Thus, leaving Chi Chi all along to finish washing the enormous pile of dirty dishes.   


Feeling the agonizing tug of self pity, she began to clean the sloppy pile all by herself. She held back the tears of frustration the best she could. She always got stuck with cleaning up. No matter what happened, it was always her left doing the jobs no one else wanted to do. Her life was in a rut, and had been so for many years now.   


Ten minutes into dish washing, her fingers became wrinkly and the water became cold, but no one returned to help her. She let out a sigh as she refreshed the water.   


Vegeta came back in the kitchen. He saw Chi Chi doing the dishes, and looked around the room to spot Bulma before she saw him. No one was there. He watched the lonely woman take a dish from the dirty pile, dunk it under water, and rinse it off then place it on the drying rack, which was overflowing with dishes already. The way she moved with a continuous movement mesmerized Vegeta. He couldn't tare his eyes off of her. They did wander from her graceful arms to her back, then down to her butt. He licked at his lips as he watched her butt move as she reached for another dish.   


He never noticed how attractive she was until now. The red she always wore flattered her well. Her neck was shown off by having her hair pulled up in a bun. She was in good shape, and was very voluptuous. The statement she said earlier, about wanting something more spontaneous popped in his mind. He silently walked over to her and stood rather closely behind her. Chi Chi did not notice until she saw his reflection in the window. She was about to let out a startled scream,but Vegeta put his finger to his lips and hushed her.   


He never expected her to listen. Instead of hearing an ear piercing scream, she just stood there wide-eyed staring back at his reflection. She was in the middle of washing a food-caked pot, but the pot just laid in her one hand as the other one idly held the sponge. Vegeta slowly placed his arms around her and took the pot in his hand and chose the rougher sponge off the sink. He started to scrub at the food that must have been glued on. She instantly drew in a breath and had the most worried look on her face.   


"What?" Vegeta said.   


"Y-You'll scrape the Teflon off of the pot if you use that..." Chi Chi said softly as she timidly tried to explain the proper pot-washing to the easily angered Saiyan prince. "The pot would then be ruined..."   


Vegeta dropped the rough sponge and took the one from her hands. He ever so carefully scrubbed at the pot. " This crap isn't ever going to get cleaned by doing it this way!" Vegeta said, starting to get agitated and wondered why he even bothered. Chi Chi squirmed slightly in his arms. Vegeta saw her sniff at the air and smelt the cologne he was wearing. He thought it smelt too much like pine trees, but she obviously liked it. He could tell by her facial expression.   


"You can press a bit harder..just be careful. Vegeta leaned forward a bit more until his body was slightly against hers and scrubbed harder. "THAT'S TOO HARD!!!"Chi Chi yelled. "Um.. Like this..." Chi Chi said nervously as she put her hand on top of his. At first contact, her hand jumped off, but went back on and showed him the proper pressure to clean the pot.   


Vegeta sniffed lightly at her neck before he placed a soft gentle kiss. Her hand tightened on his as she closed her eyes. He moved his way up her neck, leaving alight trail of kisses on his way. She let out a soft moan as they soon both forgot about the pot. Vegeta removed his hands from the soapy water and placed them on her stomach as he began to rub them lightly, feeling her firmness.   


Just as Chi Chi was about to place her hands on the thighs of the man behind her, she heard her name called. It was Goku, and he was ready to leave. He was walking towards the house,but not quite there yet. She froze for a second, then started to speak.   
"I... g-got to go.." she said meekly. Vegeta removed his hands. Chi Chi stayed still for a second,missing the touch of his hands against her body, and cursed at herself for not touching him sooner. She turned around and Vegeta backed up a bit, giving her room to do so. She looked at him with confused eyes, secretly wanting more, but knowing she had no time for it. Vegeta dipped his head down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips in a promise that more was there for her if she ever wanted it. She grabbed her purse and went outside quickly, refraining from the urge to look back one last time.   


Soon, she was back at the house looking at the wet hand spot Vegeta gave her on her dress. Gohan went to bed, and Goku laid down in bed. Chi Chi was in the bathroom getting herself ready for a shower. She thought that was the best thing to do. Her mind was running with a million thoughts at once. Guilt was one of them. She let the warm water hit her as she felt the terrible feeling of guilt run over her. She was a married woman, and had a kid. How could she do this? But she couldn't help herself from thinking about how Vegeta made her feel. She had no clue what his true intentions were. She didn't even know why she was thinking the way she was. She said it herself, he was a rude arrogant prince who only cared for himself. But she felt a longing for being held and caressed by him again.   


She eventually turned off the shower and got out. After drying herself, she slipped on her night gown and crawled into bed next to her husband, who was snoring away as usual.   
  


to be continued.. 

http://www.geocities.com/vegeta0561/vegchi1.jpg   
A pic I drew. ( its clean)   



	2. chap 2

A few weeks have passed just the same as they did before. Same old routine for Chi Chi.   


Nope. She had planned to go out on the town with Bulma. And Goku and Gohan would just have to make it on their own for the day. Bulma had even bought Chi Chi a dress. As she looked in the mirror it was obvious that Bulma picked it out. The dress came to just above her knees, and was cut very low in the front. Her friends voice popped in her head. 'Chi Chi, you should show off more of your body since it is nice..' Chi Chi still thought it was a tad too revealing, but she wore it anyway. The dress was red, since that was Chi Chi's favorite color. She did pull a a mini sweater jacket out of her closet. Made her feel less sluty, since it covered her arms. It didn't hide much of anything else, but she felt more secure since it covered more skin.   
She did her make-up like Bulma showed her,but didn't use that bright of colors. She toned it down a bit to fit her liking more. She went to her nightstand and chose some perfume. French Vanilla is what she picked, and she sprayed it on her neck and on her front. She was soon off to Capsule corp, via taxi since she didn't own a car.   


She touched up her lipstick in the car as she began to get nervous. Even though it has been two weeks since what happened in the kitchen with Vegeta, it felt like only yesterday. It was obvious that she developed some sort of feelings for him,but she was not sure how much. Or even why. The taxi pulled up to Bulma's home and Chi Chi got out, paying him money that she took out of her nice purse. She walked to the front door and stood there nervously. She wondered if Vegeta was in the house. She wandered if she would see him. She shook her head and thought it be best if she didn't see him at all.   


Maybe he is training out back, a voice told her. Curiosity got the best of her for she began to walk around to the back. She saw the training machine he used, but heard no hum of it working. Part of her was relieved. But part of her filled with guilt. She let out a sigh and walked to the back door. She knocked on the door. No answer. Chi Chi even walked back to the front door and knocked, but no one answered.   


One of the windows was opened, so she peeked in. She saw no one.   


"Bulma?" She said in the window. " It's me, Chi Chi." No answer still. She tried the door and it was unlocked. Slipping in real quietly, she wandered through the kitchen and too the foot of the stairs. "Bulma, you up there?" She heard a little rummaging upstairs. She must be getting ready still. "Bulma, I let myself in since you didn't hear me... Hope you don't mind" She climbed up the stairs and looked into Bulma's room.   


Empty. Where is she? Just then, she heard a door close. She spun around and said. " Ah, there you are Bul..." Her eyes widened for it was not Bulma coming out of the shower,it was Vegeta. And he obviously didn't hear her shouting that she let herself in. A faint blush quickly rolled across Vegeta's face as he jumped back in the bathroom.   


Chi Chi,on the other hand, turned bright red with embarrassment. She had caught him just out of the shower buck naked walking back to his room.   


"What is it?" Vegeta said as he came back out with a towel around his waist.   


"Um.." Chi Chi tried to speak, but was so embarrassed that she found it hard. "I-I was supposed to meet Bulma today. We were going out, and I knocked but no one answered. I thought she was upstairs and didn't hear me so I let myself in." She blushed even more as she found her eyes were wondering from Vegeta's eyes down to his chest. She closed her eyes and looked away. "I am sorry" She blurted out real quick.   


"She is not home."   


"What? " Chi Chi said, a bit shocked. " We had this planed for a week now! Where did she go?" She asked.   


" I don't know. She said she would be back soon though. You can wait here if you want." Vegeta said as they both stood there in silence. " Excuse me.. " Vegeta said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to give her the hint that in order to get to his room, he had to walk past her.   


"Oh, sorry" Chi Chi said as she moved out of his way. When she heard his door close, she turned around and walked back downstairs. She sat on the sofa and just waited. She took out her mirror and saw that she was still blushing. Maybe some powder would cover it up.   


Vegeta soon came downstairs and went to the kitchen. Chi Chi mentally cursed herself for being so lame. She shouldn't have let herself in. She prayed for Bulma to come home quickly. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a ruckus in the kitchen,followed by some bad language by Vegeta. Trying her best to ignore it, she tried to think of something else. Another loud crash happened and Chi Chi couldn't take it any more. She always hatted the sound of something crashing in her kitchen, usually because Goku was in search of some food that she had hidden. She got off the couch and went into the kitchen.   
She discovered that Vegeta was making himself lunch. Or at least attempting too. Their was a broken mayonase jar on the floor along with some utensils. Vegeta looked mad, as usual.   


"Woman!" He shouted, for no reason really other then the fact that she was there. He got himself into one of his anger fits, either caused by Bulma, Kakarot, or him just getting flustered. Chi Chi found herself wanting to laugh, but decided that would not be a good Idea. Instead, she got the trash can and began picking up the big pieces of glass.   


He just stood there watching her. He didn't mean to make her do all the work, but when she bent over, it gave him a good shot at her cleavage. Her dress did nothing what so ever to cover them either. She stood up and went to the sink to retrieve the washcloth and ran it under the water and began to clean up the mayonase. "Good thing the jar wasn't full, or there would have been a big mess" She said outloud. Not really meant to be said to Vegeta, but she talked to herself when she was home. When she was done with that, she swept up the area with a broom.   


Vegeta just stood there watching her. When he realized that he was staring, he went back to making his lunch. " I need more mayonase..." He said as he went to get the back-up.   


"What are you making?" Chi Chi asked.   


"Tuna fish" Vegeta said after the pop of the jar was heard. Chi Chi was actually shocked that he knew how to make something for himself. She heard so many stories from her friend about how helpless he was. Vegeta got a clean knife and took a wad of Mayo out.   


"That's too much... it will be all soggy" Chi Chi said, realizing that she was starting to nag him. Vegeta only gave her a stare.   


"You want to make it?" He said to her. "Since apparently I don't know how to do anything around here, you do it." He handed her the knife and the jar. Chi Chi felt a little bad about what she had said, for he obviously took offense to it.   


"Sure.." She said as she took out some Mayo. " I didn't mean it to sound like that Vegeta. Honest." She began to mix the Mayo in with the tuna. " You want some relish in it?"   


"Why would I want that in tuna?"   


"Gives it extra flavor. Want to try it?" Chi Chi asked as she opened the fridge.   


"Sure, why not" Vegeta said as he walked out of the kitchen. " I'll be in the living room."   


Chi Chi added relish, along with some chopped celery and lettuce on his sandwich. Better make him more, for living with a Saiyan and a half a Saiyan, she knew from experience one was not enough. After making the fifth one, she cut them each in half and put them on a plate. She saw a bag of chips and grabbed them, along with a glass of iced tea.   


Vegeta sat on the couch in the center seat flipping mindlessly through the TV as Chi Chi entered the room. She handed him the plate and set the bag of chips and his drink on the coffee table in front of him. Vegeta happily looked at the pile of sandwiches as Chi Chi just stood there.   


Vegeta took a half and started eating. Chi Chi stared at him wondering if he would like all the extra stuff she put in. She watched as he took a small bite first, then shoving his mouth full of the sandwich. He let out a 'MMMMmm" which indicated that she did good. After swallowing his food, he spoke to her. " You make good food..." He saw his drink and greedily took a big gulp from it. "You don't have to stand if you don't want to." Chi Chi looked for another place to sit, but the only other chair was filled with junk. " I won't bite,"Vegeta said. " I promise."   


Chi Chi sat down next to him, but sat the farthest away from him possible. He gave her a weird look before he went back to eating. Chi Chi watched as he stuffed his mouth with as much food as he possibly could, then chewed it and swallowed. He ate like that one sandwich after the other. Occasionally, he would grab some chips or take a gulp from his iced tea. When he finally finished, he licked his fingers clean,one by one.   


This drove Chi Chi nuts for reasons she did not know. Not nuts as in a bad way. Just watching him eat, and hearing the noises from him enjoying the food's taste so much excited her a bit. Seeing him lick his fingers just topped it off. She felt a bit guilty again, but she couldn't help, nor deny the way she felt after observing him.   


Vegeta noticed her staring out of the corner of his eye. He also noticed that she was playing with the end of her skirt like a nervous child. He looked over to her as he licked his lips clean. The way she was looking at him made him feel a bit awkward. "um...thanks.."   


"You're welcome.."She said barely audible back to him, still fidgeting with her skirt. She instantly stopped when she noticed he saw her bad habit. Vegeta put the plate on the table and leaned back watching what ever he ended up leaving the TV on. Chi Chi went to pickup the plate to wash it when she was stopped by Vegeta's hand grabbing her wrist.   


"You don't have to do the dishes all the time. Just let it sit there. It's not the end of the world."   


"But.." Chi Chi started.   


"But... nothing woman." Vegeta said as he moved the plate out of her reach. " You don't have to be such a neat freak all the time."   


"Neat freak?" Chi Chi whispered to herself. Is that what she was? Is that what people viewed me as?   


"More of a very controlled person" Vegeta said.   


"Huh?" Chi Chi said before she realized she spoke outloud. " I am not a neat freak." She tried to assure herself that she wasn't, and that Vegeta was just being a jerk.   


" Don't get so upset over it. Just try not to worry so much about being so...perfect. Let yourself go a little..."   


Chi Chi couldn't help but to remember what happened at the little get together the other week. She remembered how she felt when he kissed her. She felt like she was so naughty,but she actually enjoyed it. It was defiantly something that broke her out of her ordinary schedule.   


Vegeta watched Chi Chi as her facial expressions changed from one to another. She bit her lip trying to conceal little smile before she went back to her controlled look. Vegeta slowly put his arm around her shoulder and traced the back of her neck causing her to shiver slightly, but also to relax some too. He moved in closer, getting a whiff of her perfume. He placed his nose behind her ear and took in a deep breath. He let out another satisfied 'mmm' as he kissed her gently.   


"You smell nice" He managed to say in between kisses. Chi Chi sat still,not knowing what to do. She wanted to both get the hell out of there but to stay and enjoy what he had to offer, whatever it was. She felt herself get into a dilemma yet again.   
"I'll stop if you want me to Chi Chi," Vegeta whispered in her ear. She was rather shocked that he said her name. Also shocked that he stated that the choice of what he would do was hers.   


"Um.." Chi Chi said as she turned to face him."I...." She stared into his eyes. Their gaze did not break. Chi Chi licked her lips as she leant forward until they met with his. She was rewarded with the soft feeling of his sucking at hers. Chi Chi gently licked at his lips eagerly wanting to deepen the kiss.   


Vegeta, being shocked at her boldness, let in her wandering tongue. He felt his mouth being explored with her wet tongue before she set the motion of her deep kiss. Vegeta moaned into her mouth as he swept his tongue over hers in the same rhythem.   


'Damn she was a good kisser' Vegeta thought to himself. He broke off the kiss as he got off the couch and moved to sit over her. He straddled her lap and gently placed himself back down and resumed the kiss.   


Chi Chi couldn't resist the urge to touch him anymore. She timidly brought her hands up to his chest and let them roam along his muscles. She slowly made her way down to his tight stomach,where her hand stayed to message the muscles for a bit before they wandered under his shirt.   


Vegeta sat back and took off the loose shirt and flung it on the floor. Chi Chi immediately went for his nipples and gave then a gentle twist. Vegeta took a deep breath in at her actions. He always saw her as a shy,not outgoing type. But the fact that she was being more aggressive then he thought she could be turned him on. He let a purr out as he gave her a trademark smirk. Her eyes instantly widened and she stopped playing with his chest.   


"It's ok.. I like it.."He said in hopes she would continue. He placed a single kiss on her lips before he moved his hands to her breasts. He cupped them gently and bounced them in his hands. The way she modestly covered them up all the time, he never knew she had such ample boobs. Chi Chi's facial expression looked a bit unconfident. Vegeta gave her a smile as he ran his fingertips over the exposed part of her breasts. " You have an attractive body..."He said,not sure if by saying that she would loosen up a bit or crawl back in her shell.   


Instead, she moved his hands out of her cleavage. She reached behind her neck and untied the straps and pulled the front of her dress down, completely exposing herself to him. She then removed the mini jacket and tossed that one the floor. Vegeta couldn't help but to stare. It wasn't until Chi Chi grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest did Vegeta stop ogling over her.   


Vegeta ran his thumbs over her hardened nubs and gently squeezed the pink teat. Chi Chi closed her eyes and let out a contented sighthat was only intensified when she felt a warm tongue flick at her right breast. He teasingly flicked at the tip of her teat, then swirled it around before he captured her nipple. Chi Chi dug her hands in the back of his hair encouraging him to continue.   


Vegeta ran his tongue down and licked at the skin hidden beneath her garments, hinting that he wanted her to take them off. Chi Chi gently pushed at the prince until he got off of her. She stood up and simply let the dress drop off of her.She stood there topless and with pantyhose and underwear on. She stepped out of the dress and kicked off her shoes and walked over to Vegeta.   


he felt himself stiffen in his pants. Something about seeing the black haired woman in pantyhose just turned him on. It was so typical of Chi Chi to have to wear them instead of going bare legged. She must have noticed his arousal for her hand gently rubbed against it. She stroked him gently from base to tip as she kissed at his shoulders. It was nice not to have to stand on your tippy-toes to just be able to reach the other's chest Chi Chi thought. She felt Vegeta's hand move up her back and to her hair. He gave a quick gentle tug at her bun and soon her hair came tumbling down. Her hair came to rest down to her mid back, and was slightly wavy due to being in a bun. He ran his fingers through her hair several times before sniffing at it.   
"You like long hair?" Chi Chi said teasingly at him.   


"Yes. Long black hair....drives me wild..."He replied as he pressed his hips into her hand. Chi Chi let a giggle escape as she tugged at the button on his jeans. After that gave, she pulled down his zipper and gently freed his erection. She wrapped her hand around his member and began to give him a hand job.   


Vegeta closed his eyes as his breathing picked up a pace. He anxiously licked at his lips as he heard Chi Chi shuffle a bit, but never let go of his stiff member. It wasn't until he felt her warm lips sucking at his manhood did he realize what she was doing. He let out a moan when he looked down to see her looking up at him while she sucked on him.   


He traced her jaw line slightly and rubbed at her cheek. She teased at him for a bit, just licking and sucking at the tip of his head. when she saw his wanting look in his eyes, she finally gave him what he wanted. She opened her mouth wide and took him all the way in. She would slowly pull away from his organ then quickly dive back in causing Vegeta to purr loud and pant faster.   


She soon felt him pull her head away. She looked up at him wondering if she did anything wrong, for why would man stop a woman from giving them a blow job? She felt herself being lifted up and kissed by her partner. "I didn't want to loose it in your mouth. I didn't know how you would react to that.." He purred at her as he rubbed his hands over her butt and upper thighs. He licked at her neck and moved his way down, nipping playfully at her shoulders. He hooked his thumbs in her pantyhose and underwear and tugged at them until they were off of her buttocks. He lowered himself so he could remove the garments from her, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Chi Chi lifted her left leg first, then her right one to allow him to remove her undergarments.   


Once she was freed, Vegeta pushes at her thighs beckoning silently to her that he wanted her to part her legs. She did so and was rewarded for her obedience. She felt his tongue glide over her vagina several times before he pressed his lips securely around her folds. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive areas causing her to almost loose her balance in her carelessness. Vegeta pushed her over and leant her up against the wall to help her with her lack of balance. He continued to lick at her and lap up her wetness. Chi Chi pushed at his head a bit to let him know of her growing desire. She let out a demanding whimper when he slipped his tongue into her.   


Opening his eyes a bit, he looked up at Chi Chi. Her hair fell over her breasts, slightly hiding them from his view. Her head was tilted back slightly, and Vegeta could see the quick raise and fall of her chest. He removed his tongue and took one last suck at her bud before he raised himself back up to meet with her lips again.   


"Do you want me?" He asked her as he placed his erection between her legs and grinded against her. He felt her wetness against him,which only made his desire to take her intensify.   


By him asking her that, Chi CHi finally realized what she was doing. Well, she knew all along, but she never thought it would go that far. She wanted it, she ached for it badly for she had been neglected for a bit. She desired for him to be inside other so badly that she was ready t beg him for it. She could not restrain herself anymore. Her lust for him overcame any logic she had before. "I want you.."   


"Want me to do what?"   


" I want you to fuck me Vegeta..." She begged him. He placed a kiss on her lips as he pushed her against the wall. He stripped himself of his pants and took her hands and placed them on his shoulders. " If you are afraid you are going to fall, just hang on tight." He told her as he bent down and slipped his hands through the insides of her legs and quickly picked her legs up by behind the knees.   


He adjusted her on the wall and told her to put her arms down on the wall. " Use them to keep yourself up, ok?" Chi Chi nodded with a slightly frightened look i her eyes. She had no clue what he was going to do to her. He guided his erection into her and slowly pushed his hips towards hers until he was in as far as he could. Chi Chi gasped a breath in and held it for a bit before she let it go. Vegeta placed her legs around his waist and put his hands against the wall underneath her armpits to help hold her up.   


"Now,keep yourself up by holding on to my arms and wit your legs. I won't drop you Chi Chi." She nodded and hooked her arms around his. She felt him pull out and ready himself for another thrust in. She closed her eyes in anticipation for pain that never came. When she peeked open her eyes,she saw him there staring at her. "Um..please be gentle with me..." She spoke to him. Vegeta gave her a smirk in return. He pushed himself gently in and watched as his partner squirmed a bit adjusting to the situation. He pumped at her gently, only quickening the pace a little at a time listening to her request.   


Chi Chi soon was begging him for more. He listened to her moans and gasps of air as he started to thrust forcefully into her. Her breathing quickened as she let out soft moans of pleasure. She clenched her eyes shut and bit at her bottom lip and whimpered at him. Vegeta couldn't last very much longer. He thrust into her several more times with more force and let out a mix between a deep growl and a purr as he let himself spill into her. Chi Chi let out a little scream before she tried to muffle it,not wanting to be too loud.   


Vegeta stood there, heart pounding as he catched his breath. Chi Chi just lulled there letting him hold all her weight. Vegeta finally spoke up. " I am going to have to put you down sooner or later." He removed himself from inside her and gently let her legs find the floor, never removing his arms so she wouldn't slide down the wall.   


Once she stood rather firmly on the floor, Vegeta gave her one last kiss and grabbed his pants. He pulled them up and fastened them. Chi Chi did the same with her clothes. Uncertain of what to do next, she just idly stood thee for a moment before she looked at the clock. An hour had passed. Time sure had its way of just flying right past!   


Their silence was interupted by the phone ringing. Vegeta went to pick it up. A few words were spoken and he then hung up.   


"That was Bulma," He said.   


"What did she say? Is she ok?"   


"She is at the mall. It seems she had forgotten about you," Vegeta said looking at her right in the eyes. Chi Chi lowered her head in disappointment. Why was everybody always forgetting bout her? " She is coming back,but not for another hour or two. You want to wait for her still?"   


"I suppose not, since she forgot about our plans. I guess I'll just go home." She replied as she looked for her jacket. She saw it on the floor and she walked over to pick it up. As she bent down she felt a pair of hands fondling her butt. She stood up rather quickly and found herself in Vegeta's arms. He gently kissed at the back of her neck.   


"I hope you weren't too disappointed with your day.." He lewdly said in her ear before he nipped at it. Chi Chi rested against his chest as he continued to nip and kiss her as he ran his hands on her tummy.   


"I'd better get going before I end up spending even longer here.." Chi Chi shyly muttered out. She felt Vegeta move away from her and she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse. " Can I call for a taxi?" Vegeta nodded and handed her the phone. Fifteen minutes later, the yellow car pulled up and honked,and Chi Chi was on her way back to her home.   



End file.
